Harvest Moon
by singingstar119
Summary: Yes this has been done before. Edward and Bella gave themselves on the the night of bella's 18th birthday. Edward left and soon after Bella found out she was pregnant and ran away. Now, four years later, what happens when fate come back to bite you.
1. New life

AN:Hey this is my first story so I am going to do my best. This is an idea that popped into my head while reading other fanfics. I don't want to sound whiny but i would like some reviews, so if you like or don't like tell me and why. I know this is short, but I had to do something else.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters created by stephanie meyer. I do own emily rose swan(not her last name) and jasmine alesandra swan(not the last name) but I once again do not own whoever the character is named after.

Song is Glad You Came by The Wanted

* * *

><p>Emily's pov<p>

First day of school, yes, MY first day of school. I was starting in 7th grade and not looking forward to it. I at least had most classes with one of my sisters. My oldest sister/maternal figure Bella had started 2 years ago and was about to start 9th grade. I was taking almost all advanced classes, because I was forced to take that special test to see if you get into a higher level course which I later found out was ENGLISH, which is my worst subject. I was happy to get outside and socialize with people my age. My name is Emily Rose Swan and I am part of a vegetarian group of vampires. Well actually it is only one vampire, the rest of us are hybrids, a hybrid of a human mother and a vampire father. I was abandoned as soon as I was born because my mother died in the process and my father could not save her in time. Renessmee and Jasmine are hybrids too. Jasmine started school last year because when we found her she was about a year older than Nessie or I. Jas and I were left without names or anything so it was Bella's job to do that.

I had to walk to school, which wasn't really that big of a deal because I inherited several vampire abilities. As I walked with my sisters I noticed a peculiar scent in the air. "Hey guys, do you smell that?" I asked as we continued to walk. Jas was the first to respond.

"Yeah, what is that. It smells sort of like Bells."

"Oh yeah, wonder if new vampires are in town. It is the perfect area in Texas for it after all." Nessie exclaimed happily. She has always been the optimistic one of the group though.

"Ness, sometimes your optimism is really irritating, but it helps in some situations. In this situation though, it is the first." I pointed out rather rudely.

"Sorry Ems, gosh."

With that we walked the last few blocks to school in silence. Even though we lived in a pretty secluded area of Jefferson, the walk didn't take more than 10 minutes. Once we got close to the school, we braced ourselves for the load of scents pouring out from the school. Even after coming the year before, Jas still wasn't used to scent, I doubted if any of us would ever be used to it. I didn't know how Bella did it, considering she was a full vampire and all she ate/drank was blood. As we walked up to the hill I was suddenly hit hard with a scent that was definitely not human.

* * *

><p>AN:ok so was it good or bad or okay. Jefferson, Texas is a small town in Texas because I looked it up.<p>

luv ya singingstar out


	2. New school

AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long but I will try to update faster. I have school and everything so sorry. PS IF you have any ideas for this story or any CONSTRUCTIVE critisism then please review. I would love to know who is reading my stories.

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer I will do so enjoy it.

**Takes place at a book signing**

_**Stephanie Meyer:**What am I signing for you today_

**_Me:_**_ I would like you to sign the rights to twilight "To singingstar119 I officially give you the rights to twilight, love stephanie meyer_

**_SM: n_**_o way sorry Charlie_

**_Me:_**_Fine (walks away crying)_

Song is Since u been gone by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p><span>Bella pov<span>

4 years. It has been 4 years since He left, since they all left. If I could cry the little bit of makeup I wore would be running. It has been a hard 4 years with three young girls running around the house, only one of them mine. That one is Renessmee. Not only is she mine and the reason for my eternal existence, but she is His daughter. I try to forget but I can't. Everywhere I look I see him. At least I can hope they are all happy.

I was thinking through all of this while biking to school. I am currently in Jackson High, and the girls are in Whitt middle school. Speaking of school, there is a lot of talk going around about a new family with several kids that just moved in. I think that that is why there have been several new scents running around. I hope that the girls don't get into any trouble.

* * *

><p><span>Alice pov<span>

I am so excited to be going back to school. The problem is I am in a grade all by myself and only Jasper is in the same school as me. I was enrolled in Whitt middle school with Jazz and the rest of our siblings were enrolled in Jackson high. I am sort of happy about being in my own grade because now I can make new friends without worrying about my siblings being in the way. I kept replaying a vision in my head about a girl who was new as well.

_I was sitting at a desk in what appeared to be math class. Next to me there was a girl who was very pretty for a human, and she was laughing along with me. We started talking about our schedules for the rest of the day. Hers was English, math, history, gym, lunch, choir, tech/health, and science. _

_"Cool we have English, math, choir, and science together," I said with a smile that was genuine._

_"Yay, I was afraid that since I was new that no one would sit with me or the exact opposite, cause that would suck too," the mysterious girl replied. "Oh and I have two sisters in this school. Me and the 8__th__ grader, Jasmine, are adopted, but Renessmee isn't. Renessmee is close in age to being my twin but I am a few months younger."_

Then I was snapped out of it by Carlisle as he was shaking me telling me we were at school. "Sorry, bye Carlisle. Come on Jasper, let's go." I muttered jumping out of the car. When we walked into the school we instantly heard the incessant chatter about random things but many conversations were about boys or girls. Most of that stopped once they noticed us walking in hand in hand. Then the chatter started again, mostly about how there were actually 4 new kids starting today. "Knew it." I muttered too low for any mortal to hear, yet 3 people still looked my way. One of them was from my vision.

"What Alice, you knew there were other new kids?" Jasper question, in a tone that meant he figured as much. "Huh, wonder if they are anything like us, like a monster." He was speaking too quietly for any mortals to hear but the same 3 girls looked our way, and I wondered what their problem was. "Are those them?" he asked pointing at the girls who kept looking over here. "What is there problem, they keep looking over here and it's kind of creepy."

"Ok don't yell at me because we can go over this at a later time, but yes two of those girls are the other new kids. Before you" I was suddenly stopped in my tracks as I heard those 3 girls conversation.

"What is that smell?" The oldest one questioned. "It smells like our sister doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does smell like mom, but wait, look over there," the girl who looked a lot like Edward said discretely pointing in our direction, "maybe it's them."

"Whatever, let's just go to class, kay?" the last girl said.

"Who are they?" jasper repeated, obviously hearing their conversation as well.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry, I know everyone hates authors notes but I just need to clear some things

First, sorry I haven't updated but I do have a life and am still in school, its almost summer though so I will hopefully update more

Second, I have created some polls for this story please tell me what you think should happen!

Third, well I want to make a playlist for this story a song for each chapter so for chapter one the song is glad you came, most of you have probably heard it, and I love it and feel it fits so there. Chapter two is Since you been gone by Miz Kelly Clarkson! If you haven't heard these songs you are living under a rock I tell you!

That's all except for the fact that I am working on a chapter now hoping it will be longer.

Luv ya, singingstar119


	4. i am so sorry guys please read

Sorry about all of you faithful readers but I feel too uninspired for this story so I will put it up for adoption and if anyone wants it please send me a private message with your idea and its yours once again sooooo sorry about it but I don't feel it.

Peace love music,

singingstar119


End file.
